


Our Special Place

by Life_is_HELLA_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), pricefield - Fandom
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Surprise Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_HELLA_strange/pseuds/Life_is_HELLA_strange
Summary: Chloe decides to surprise Max in usual Chloe Price style!This is what it’s like to be in love with your best friend...





	Our Special Place

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah another story I know! Just a random one I completely forgot about. It’s been sat gathering dust since around Valentine’s Day. So, I thought I would put it out nearer to Christmas because that makes more sense :/ Meh whatever! If you decide to read, I thank you and hope you enjoyed it...

I snuff my cigarette out in the tray after I checked the time. I quickly jump out my truck then walk up the steps at the front of Blackhell.

My eyes land on the certain hippie I came here for and I can feel that I'm smiling. I manage to catch myself and change it to a smirk though. Can't be walking along looking like a hella dork.

Max has her back slightly to me and hasn't noticed me yet but her friends do. Kate and blurgh Wendy I'm so in love with you Max.

I can't hold back the slight scowl I give him because he is to gooey eyed and handsy with Max for my liking. I watch as he withers under my gaze which I feel good about and I know I shouldn't but he needs to learn his place and keep away.

Kate tries not to smile when I place my finger to my lips in a shhh motion and I sneak up behind Max.

"What are your plans for tonight after class and the weekend Max, will you be seeing Chloe?" Kate asks.

Max shrugs and says with hurt in tone, "I don't know. I text and called her a few times today and yesterday but she hasn't answered or replied to me."

It makes me feel bad for not answering her. But I couldn't, I've been avoiding her as I internally breakdown from not being able to hold back from her. She flusters the crap out of me and don't know how to handle it. I've also been trying to pluck up the courage to ask her out which I still can't do. So, I am going to do what I do best and be my usual hella charming self and wing it.

I slip my arm around her, "Hey hippie, miss me?"

Which makes her jump with a yelp, "Oh my dog, Chloe!" And she gives me a push.

I snicker as she does her adorable angry face but it just isn't effective with her slight blush and tiny little cute freckles. Mmm damn Max you need to stop making me so dorkishly weak. It's just not on girl.

"So, you ready?" I ask.

She furrows her brow in confusion, "Huh, ready for what?"

"Come on Maximus or we'll be late."

"What are you on about, late for what? I have another class still." She questions and removes my arm from around her.

"We're gonna hangout of course."

"Are we? It's the first I knew about it. You haven't spoken to me for a couple of days. So, maybe I already have plans with my friends." She retorts and crosses her arms.

I roll my eyes and look to Kate, "D'you hear this ungratefulness? I come all this way to pick up her hippie ass and this is the thanks I get. I know I'm hella missable, so you'd think she'd be happy to see me."

Kate giggles, "Yes. Max has been very grouchy the last few days that you didn't answer her. I always know when she is not going to see you because she withdraws and broods until you turn up."

I grin wide as Max blush's and mutters, "I do not!"

"Ooh I think Maxi wooves meee." I sing song with my hands clasped and swoon to her.

She rolls her eyes and waves me away, "You wish. My love is reserved for someone who doesn't tease and make fun of me all the time."

"Nah you love me." I state then say to the other two, "Ok you hella cool kids, well and Walter—"

"Warren!" He cuts in with a huff.

I smirk, "Right right of course, Warner."

He rolls his eyes as I look to Max who is frowning at me.

"Come on Groucho Maxo. Say goodbye."

She looks like she's going to protest so I quickly bend down, scoop her up and put her over my shoulder.

She lets out the cutest squeal and tries to demand, "Chloe, put me down now you asshole!"

I ignore her and say, "Now I 'ave caught me some fine Maximum booty I'm gonna set sail. This 'ere scallywag has a lot of punishment ahead of her."

Max struggles against my shoulder and grip as Kate giggles, "You are very funny Chloe."

I grin, "Thank you Kate. You hear that Maximus? I'm hella funny. I told you."

"You're a giant dork who is going to get her butt kicked if she doesn't put me down now!"

"The more you fight and protest the more I know you love me." I retort and then say to the other two, "Well see you Kate. It's been a pleasure as always... Wilfred."

I turn around and start walking to my truck as he shouts, "IT'S WARREN!"

With a dismissive wave I shout back, "Sure Winslow." And snicker knowing he will be giving me a death stare, well his version of it anyway.

"Chloe where are we going? I still have a class I can't skip."

I roll my eyes as I put her back on the ground next to my truck. I place my hands either side of her and say, "Don't be such a hella goody goody all the time. It's not like you haven't cut class with me before."

She doesn't say anything and stares back at me with blushing cheeks and her nervous doe eyes. It always makes me feel totally weak and my heart flutter. Like I want to pick fresh flowers for her, braid her hair, be a better person and do all kinds of other sappy shit. It's why I'm here on Valentine’s Day and going to take her to our special place to try and basically woo her, albeit in my own unique way. It's hella wrong that she has this kind of power over me with just a look, it should be against the law.

I sigh and push off the truck then open the passenger door. I gesture to the seat and say, "Come or don't Max I won't force you or make you feel bad if you don't. I just really wanted to do something with you today." I then walk around to the driver's side and get in.

I sit back with my arms crossed and bounce my leg nervously as I wait to see if she will come or not.

After what seems like hours, I feel the seat dip slightly and hear the door close. And now I'm trying so hard not to grin with this excited relief at her getting in.

I don't look to her I can't without her seeing my goofy face so I start up the engine and drive...

.

Max hasn't said anything yet and neither have I and I still haven't looked at her. So, I take a breath and ask, "Do you wanna pick some of your music?"

"What?" Is her squeaky reply.

I take a glance at her to see her staring with unbelieving eyes as she says, "You don't ever let me choose the music. It's too 'hipster for your punk tastes' you always tell me."

"Well I'm feeling hella generous today."

"Why, why today? It's not my birthday." She questions like I'm setting her up for something. I guess she is right to be cautious because I do set her up most other times. But not today and if I'm honest I actually don't mind her hippie music. Not that I'll be divulging that little gem any time soon.

I look to her with a smirk, "Well if you don't want to pick, then I guess I'll just put my stuff on." And I go to turn the stereo on.

Max is quick to bat my hand away though and grumble, "No you won't. I think my ears have bled enough listening to your screamo so called music."

I snicker as she looks through the glove box for a cd.

As she searches, she asks, "So, why was it so important that we hangout today? Considering the last couple of days, you ghosted me." She mutters the last part.

It makes me shift uncomfortably as I wrack my brain for an answer. But I can't think of anything that isn't lame or the truth.

So, I just shrug, "Seemed like as good a day as any."

I take a glance at her when she doesn't say anything and she's giving me her I'm calling bullshit and don't lie to me face.

I groan internally and look back to the road, "You gonna put some music on or what?"

Which she huffs at and mutters, "Fine don't tell me then." And puts a cd in the player.

When I hear what she's picked it makes me smile. It's one of the mixed CDs we would make together. I may listen to them all the time still. Again, not that I'll be telling Max that one either.

"You getting all nostalgic on me Maxine?"

She doesn't answer so I look to her and she crosses her arms with a, "Hmph!" And turns away trying to be annoyed. It's funny because I know she can't be mad at me.

"Aww is my ittle Maxi Waxi Pad not gonna talk to me now?" But I get nothing.

"Max?"

"Maax?"

"Maaaxine?"

Still no reply so I say, "I'm sooowy Super Max. Please talk to me again? I miss your hella pretty voice already." And I look to her with a trembling bottom lip and flutter my eyes at her. I know what that does to her and she can never stay mad.

She eyes me for a moment and see her trying to keep that pissed face up but it doesn't happen. And bingo we have success as she starts to smile.

"So, I'm forgiven yeah?"

Max rolls her eyes, "Fine you're forgiven."

I do triumphant fist pump, "Hella yes! I knew you loved me too much to be mad with me."

"Yeah more the fool me for being a complete sucker."

"Haha... aw there there little Grumpuss Maximus. Don't be so hard on yaself I know you think I'm too hella gorgeous to hate"

I ruffle her hair and she bats my hand away and grumbles, "Don't flatter yourself Price. I just didn't want you to sulk all day." Which makes me snicker.

We settle down into a comfortable silence together and I do a content internal sigh feeling good.

As I drive us to where I'm taking Max, I start chuckling at the music we're listening too.

"Wow, we had no taste when we were younger. Not that yours has got any better nowadays with that hippie stuff you neck."

"Speak for yourself with the so-called punk stuff you listen too. But it's more like mainstream pop alt ballads. You're such a poser wannabe hardcore punk."

I look to her with a smirk, "Only because you totally rub off on me and I know how much you love it when I'm all soft and gooey with you."

She rolls her eyes, "Please Chloe. Your tastes are not much different now. Don't forget I made you this cd of your favorite songs."

I give a confused, "Huh?"

"This cd, I only put it together for you a month or so ago."

"You lie. It's one of our old ones we done together."

She starts to laugh at my confusion and teases, "No lies Chlo. I told you you're a big old closet pop lover."

I turn down the gravel path then look to her with narrowed eyes and try for one of my intimidating stances. But it won't be very effective with how much I'm blushing.

"There's nothing in the closet about me Maxi-Pad! I think you're confusing it with your locked away hella gay self dude."

Which just has her laughing more, "Oh wow! Did I hit a nerve there Chloe?"

I roll my eyes as she continues her laughter at me and pull the truck over then turn the engine off.

"You are such a brat Maxine. Now come on or I'll leave your annoying ass here."

"Whatever you say Chlo."

I close my door on the giggling dork and I try not to laugh myself.

She comes around to me and says, "Wow I haven't been here in so long." Then looks to me with a smile, "Now who's the one on a nostalgia trip?"

With a roll of my eyes I take her hand and tug her along, "What can I say? You bring out the big kid in me."

She snorts, "You've always been a giant child Chlo."

I look to her with a smirk and she chuckles but then her eyes land on our treehouse and she gets this wistful gaze.

"I can't believe it's still standing after all this time and looks like it always did."

We look up at it and I say quietly, "I may have kept up the maintenance while you were away. Made sure it kept standing… I had the best memories of my life here and it was our special place together. Whenever I was here, I felt like you were still with me and I'd always think about you... hoping you would come back to me..."

I feel really teary talking about this and I know I'm not usually one for showing my emotions. But it's just Max and me here and she has always been the only person I can completely be myself with.

Max drops my hand then wraps her arms around my neck and whispers, "I'm so sorry Chloe. I'll never forgive myself for abandoning you. I really don't deserve you." And she also sounds a little chocked up.

I wrap my arms tight around her and bury my head into the crook of her neck, "I don't want you to keep apologizing Max. I forgave you the moment you came back, not that there was anything to forgive. I could never be mad at you or not have you in my life. I hella missed you so much."

"I missed you so much too Chloe and I swear I'll never leave you again. And I'm still going to apologize and do everything I can to make it up to you."

It makes me smile and feel really good hearing that as I lift her off the ground and hold her against me.

"You better not leave me again or I'll hunt you down and kick your ass! But you can totally make it up to me still. I've got many hella awesome ideas of how you can do it too."

She snorts a laugh, "I'm sure you do. But I'm ready and willing for anything you have in store for me."

I place her back down and look at her with a smirk, "Careful what you offer me Max. You don't know the kind of devilish things I might make you do."

She gives me this hella sexy smirk back, "You forget I know you better than anyone Chloe Price and I'm still game for anything you've got. So bring it on!"

It makes me feel a little flustered and my stomach flip as I laugh, "Ooohh are you flirting with me Maxine?"

She gets a small blush and moves out of my hold, "So what if I was? You're always doing it with me."

"Mmm I totally love this feisty side of you girl. Keep it up and I might just have to call you out on it. I am hella hungry for some Maximum booty." I bite my bottom lip and eye her up and down.

She goes an even darker shade of red and her eyes widen then avert from mine which is so cute.

"Come on you adorable nerd enough of this mushy shit. Now get your hippie ass up there before I do munch on something hella tasty."

With a smirk I lean back and check her ass out.

She groans completely embarrassed and quickly rushes to the ladder and starts to climb up.

I snicker as I stand underneath her, "Mmm yum. I gotta say the view is beautiful and hella munchable from here Maxster."

She looks down at me with a frown, "Chloe, stop that!"

"Best you hurry then Maxi because I'm hella coming for your ass!" I growl and start to climb up behind her.

She squeals and scurries up the ladder, "Chlooe you're going to make me fall."

I carry on laughing but once Max gets through the trapdoor, she closes it on me.

I try to push it open but can't so I yell, "Dude let me in!"

"No! Not until you promise me, you're going to behave yourself?"

"Never!"

"No entry for Bluebeard then."

"It's Captain Bluebeard and you'll be in for it if you don't first mate!"

I'm trying not to laugh hearing her do it as she questions, "How if you're stuck down there and I'm up here in my awesome pirate ship?"

"Our pirate ship! Now open up hippie."

"Say the magic words first?"

"Ugh you are such a brat—"

"They're not the magic words Captain."

I can't help being amused by her and I really did miss us messing around like this when she wasn't here.

With a breath I start in a more vulnerable tone but not the words she wants, "Long Max Silver, my first mate, my one and only best friend and love. Please let your captain in? She'll just waste into nothing and die without you."

There is a beat of silence before she opens up the trapdoor. She smiles but then her eyes go wide and she yelps when I charge through the gap and heave myself up.

She goes through the treehouse door and tries to close it on me but I barge it open and lunge at her.

We fall to the floor with a hella cute squeak from her and I snicker as I grab her hands and pin them down with mine.

With a smirk I tease, "What's up Max? You don't seem so hella cocky now."

She has those big innocent doe eyes of hers as she stutters, "I um, well I... just—"

"Hahaha... oh wow! You are so hella cute Max! You need to totally stop that or I won't be able to control myself."

She blushes but narrows her eyes, "Move your heavy ass off me now Price or I'll—"

"You'll what huh Max?" I cut in and lean down closer to her face.

She wriggles and squirms about trying to free herself with huffs of frustration, "Oh my god! You are such an ass."

"Mmm yeah and you are hella hot when you're angry. Now blush some more for me Maximum freckles. I want to see them glow."

She scowls back at me as I smirk down at her. But while I'm distracted by her pretty face and those beautiful eyes of hers, she manages to free one of her hands.

And then I'm squealing with laughter when she pokes me in the side which releases her other hand and she starts to tickle me.

Max cackles, absolutely loving my squeals it seems as is evident when she teases, "You are ever so girly with those high-pitched screams Price. Not so badass now, are you?"

I snort loudly and manage to roll off of her and onto my back. I pant heavily as I look at the ceiling and try to calm myself down.

She is still giggling away as she teases, "I totally win and you lose! Max the all mighty and powerful—"

I smother her mouth with my hand and look to her, "You suck Caulfield! You're such a cheater who plays dirty…" I pause for a moment as I get distracted by her beautiful curious eyes. And then I'm whispering without actually thinking, "But it's why you are my first mate and why no one else is worthy enough to take your place. I'd never want anybody else by my side."

Max takes my hand away but keeps hold of it as she says with a soft smile at me, "And you have always and will always be my captain. There could never be a more perfect pirate to lead me through life... our life together." She ends in this really quiet whisper and she's looking at me with this deep intense gaze. It's as if she is telling me something in her words. Like she knows what I've wanted to be with her and it's a signal a go ahead for me.

I bring her hand up to my lips and place a kiss on it, "Right from the start it was you and me Max... and it always will be."

"Forever..."

We look into each other's eyes and I'm just dying to lean over and kiss her. But then she shuffles over to me and my heart pounds thinking that she's going to kiss me. Yet she wraps her arm around me gives my cheek a kiss and then lays her head on my chest. Not the kiss I was wanting but it's just as nice to feel her like this. So, I wrap my arms around her and hold her close and place a kiss to the top of her head...

.

As we lay here, I hear Max take a deep breath in then exhale with a hum and ask, "Can you smell food?" And with that her stomach rumbles loudly.

It makes me chuckle as I give her head a kiss then pat her back to get her to sit up.

"You're like a damn truffle pig for food." I get up and go over to our treasure chest and open it up.

I grab the two takeout boxes and bring them over to Max, "Here hippie. It might be a little lukewarm now but it will still taste good." And pass her a cheeseburger some fries and a can of Dr Pepper.

She smiles at me, "You brought me food?"

I shrug a little shyly as I put some onion rings between us, "I know what Maximus the hungry is like when she hasn't eaten."

"I'm not that bad."

"I call bull on that one. You're like a woman possessed and hella scary. It's why dad and me always called you Max the Mad and hangry."

She chuckles, "Ok so maybe I would get a little cranky when I was hungry."

"Ha you were like a T-Rex on heat." She gives me a push so I hold my hands up, "Ok ok sorry Hangry Max! Here just to keep your hella rage in check I also got you this from mom." And I hand her another tub.

She takes it and opens the lid. I watch her eyes light up and her grin forms as she takes a big sniff in of the food.

"Mmm yummas! Belgian waffles my favorite. You Chloe Price are one 'Hella' special person."

I smirk feeling very proud of myself and loving the reaction I got from her.

"Yeah I'm awesome I know. And you need to totally keep saying hella. It's hot!"

I watch her have a mouthful of the waffles and hum loudly with dreamy eyes which is funny but so sexy too.

When she swallows, she looks to me with a smirk, "Anyone would think you were trying to woo me and we were on... a date..." She started to get quiet and trailed off as I think she realized what I got her here for.

We fall silent after and Max starts to look around the treehouse. It's basically a shrine to us in here, with photos of us when we were younger and some of our more recent ones together. Pictures we drew and all kinds of trinkets we collected along the years. I also put some little fairy lights up and pillows cushions and blankets in here too.

After she stops looking around, she just stares down at her food. But the longer I wait the worse I'm feeling and I'm starting to get uncomfortable that she isn't saying or doing anything.

So, I ask, "And what would you say if I said it was a date?"

She shifts her eyes up to me and there wide with surprise but curious too. It's almost like she doesn't believe what I said or is waiting for me to go 'ha only joking hippie.'

But this is no joke and I have to know what she thinks or better yet if she wants to be with me. I mean I feel like we've been together forever anyway even when she was away. But since she came back last year, we've been inseparable and I can't think of anything other than her and me being together. We always hold hands cuddle together in bed and out of it. And neither one of us has been out with anybody else since the day she came back. Not that I really went out with anyone while she was away because no one else could ever fill her place.

"So, what's going on in that head of yours Maxi?"

It takes a moment before she replies, "I don't know, I'm confused. Is this a real date like something... more? Do you want something more?"

I'm blushing completely flustered and hating how I'm feeling. But I need to get this out before it eats me alive. Like it has been doing most of my life.

"Ok look there is something in our booty chest that might help you out... and me." I mumble at the end because I feel like words are dying in my throat right now.

She looks at me for what feels like forever before she gets up and goes over to the chest.

I myself stand up get a joint out and go to the window, really needing a distraction and something to calm my nerves down.

As I smoke, I take a glance over to her and see as she finally takes out the two things I got. It's just a rose and a card but all she does is stares at them. It's not like there is a novel written inside it, I'm not exactly a master writer and great with the old words or anything.

It says, 'To my first mate, we have braved the most treacherous seas battled the fiercest of monsters together and never once have our loyalties strayed from one another. But yet have we faced the most feared and scariest of paths... love. Your captain would be honored the happiest pirate alive if you took this next adventure in life with her and be by her side... love from your not so secret admirer xxx.' It's really bad and completely sappy but it felt right to write it like this. I mean it's Max and me, we're pirates and I didn't know how else to say what I needed to say. At least this way if she says no, we can laugh about it. Well after I try to get over the tears pain and absolutely horrific heartbreak that is. Not that I could, I know that.

With a deep exhale of the smoke head resting on my hand I finally hear her say something.

"Why didn't you ask me before today?"

I shrug awkwardly and tell her quietly as I look out of the window, "Before you left, I tried to say something. And I kind of did once. I told you how much I love you but you just said 'Thanks I love you too Chloe' yet it was almost the same as you always said it and you went back to watching Bladerunner. So, I didn't really feel like saying anything again, well I tried not to. And then you came back here and I've been trying to build up the courage to ask you, tell you how I feel."

"But I've been back for months now."

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship and make everything uneasy between us."

"And now?"

I stub my joint out and sigh, "You are doing my nut in—"

"Wow thanks."

"No, I didn't mean it like that." I quickly turn around only to jump a little seeing her right behind me with an eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

She seems amused because she's smiling well more like smirking as she asks, "So what did you mean then?"

"I meant you are totally messing with my head—"

"That doesn't sound much better Chlo."

I groan as I take my beanie off and run my fingers through my hair, "Max you're not making this any easier."

She gives me a very amused look as she walks up to me. She takes my beanie puts it on her head, which is so hot, and then wraps her arms around my neck.

"How about I make this very easy for your messed-up brain then."

Before I get to say anything not that I would be able to because I'm all over the place. Max raises up onto her tiptoes and presses her lips to mine.

I think I'm having a sensory overload right now. My heart is racing, the thing inside my head called a brain is short circuiting and my body is buzzing set on fire everywhere.

And this must be why I'm dumb enough to pull back from her sweet beautiful lips to ask, "W-wait wait! What's happening right now?" And I want to punch myself in the face for it.

Max rolls her eyes, "Let's see. You took me or more precisely kidnapped me from school and brought me here on a date… but shh, apparently it's a secret. We were eating food and you turned into a complete dork but a very sweet one with the rose and card. I kissed you which obviously didn't go down too well because now we're talking about it. I think that about clears everything up or did I miss something out?"

All I can do is stand here blinking at her like the biggest lamest dork to have ever existed.

"What?" Ooohh a word and that was me so I'm not completely broken just a dick it seems.

Max chuckles, "Chloe can you just get over whatever it is you're going through and kiss me now? I've wanted you to do this even before I moved away."

My eyes widen at that, "No way really?"

Which makes her groan, "Come on Chlo please just kiss me!"

"Sorry sorry..." I wrap my arms around her and lean down but say before I press my lips to hers, "I've wanted to do this with you since I knew what kissing was… and I've been in love with you even before that."

She smiles and I know I am too as I capture her lips with mine. Mmm yeah her really soft sweet sexy lips which I've been dreaming about getting lost in for most of my life.

I pull back with a delirious grin just to take her all in and tell her, "Fuck you're hella beautiful Max! Mmm..." And go back in to kiss her with as much love passion and feeling, just everything I have, to show her how much she means to me...


End file.
